


For Lack of Better Judgement

by impassivetemerity



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impassivetemerity/pseuds/impassivetemerity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim should have known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Lack of Better Judgement

Tim should have known better than to let Jason in after he showed up on his doorstep, sopping wet and reeking of alcohol. He _should_  have known better, but Jason coming to him in times of need was always a weak spot, tucked neatly between his fear of being alone for the rest of his life and the guilt he felt over some of his older brother’s less than sane moments and how he was partially the cause of it. 

Naturally, he hadn’t thought much of it at first, simply sighing and opening the door wider. Jason coming to his apartment when he was drunk and didn’t feel like returning to the place he was squatting in was a common enough occurrence on its own, not to mention the slightly relieved look that always stretched to Jason’s eyes when he let him in. 

“Where did you wander out of this time? I didn’t think Gotham had any more bars that you aren’t banned from.” 

Jason merely rolled his eyes at the quip, pushing past Tim to head into the apartment, heading up the stairs towards his bathroom.

~~~~

Tim should have known better when Jason approached him after his shower, all predatory grins and charming words. He was half clothed, and the jeans he was wearing were unbuttoned, hanging loosely on his hips. 

“Think I can coax a drink outta you?” He knew about the beer that Tim occasonally kept in his fridge, just in case Jay deigned to grace his successor with his presence. 

“No. If anything, you can have water.” Tim’s jaw set in a hard line as he tried to resist the urge to grind his teeth together. 

Jason just shrugged, placated for the moment while Tim turned to head off towards the kitchen. He followed a few minutes after, keeping his eyes firmly locked on Tim’s ass.  

~~~

Tim should have known better when Jason started to slide his shirt off, or when he pulled the teen down on the couch, but when his chapped lips began to drag over Tim’s skin, interrupted by bites that were neither too rough, nor gentle, he found himself forgetting everything he should have known. 


End file.
